Fairy Hitman
by Myst Ri
Summary: "R-Reborn! What is this? !" "It's a device that a train you. Here are your things, and read this when you get to the new world." *smack* "Hie! N-New world? !" Tsuna and co. are sent to another world, a world full of magic and strange creatures. But they're not the only ones who've come. Warnings: Unintentional OOCness, OCs, and censored language. Beta'd by Sky Veneziano.
1. Prologue

In the evening, on a cliff just outside Magnolia, seven figures stood in the dimming light, staring down at the city, their bodies and faces shadowed by the forest behind them.

"Ah~ It's so peaceful isn't it?" the figure on the right end spoke, stretching his arms, feeling the slight wind on his face.

"Yeah. More peaceful than it has been," the one next to him replied, enjoying the wind as well.

"Heh, I wonder when _they'll_ show themselves. Then this party can really get started," Figure one said, resting his arms by his side.

"Hn. We'll find them before long," said the figure at the other end, confidence lacing his every word.

"Of course," said the figure next to him, confidence in his voice as well.

"The Vongola are coming." Everyone turned to the figure in the middle, some with varying degrees of shock, others with amusement, while another stayed silent and impassive.

The two outermost figures on the left both shouted, "Seriously, Commander?!", while the figure on the other end asked, "Really?"

"Is that so?" said the second figure to no one in particular, "This makes things interesting."

"What do we do now, Commander?" asked the figure to the left of "Commander", silencing the others (aside from the one who was always silent).

"We watch, and wait."

The figures bowed, "As you wish," they chorused, and they disappeared into the darkness of the growing night.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's the prologue. I really hope that this version will be better than previous versions…<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or FT, I only own the OCs and the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello guys! It's Myst here! Yeah…third version of Fairy Hitman… I hope this one is better…everyone is probably OOC in this…I'm sorry…Thank you to all of you who have followed and liked this story! ^^ zairaswift was first (Although admittedly I did tell you about it. XD)!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or FT!

Full Summary (or how it's supposed to look): "R-Reborn! What is this?!" "It's a device that will train you. Here are your things, and read this when you get to the new world. *smack*" "Hie! N-New world?!" Tsuna, his guardians, and Enma are sent to a new world, but they aren't the only ones who've come.

_'blah blah blah'_—thoughts

_"blah blah blah"_—telepathy

_blah blah blah_ w/ possibly _"blah" _and/or _'blah'_—flashback

"blah blah blah"—normal

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was laying face-down in pitch-black darkness. He couldn't find the strength to move. This situation seemed vaguely familiar to him…<em>

_A woman's voice rang out through the darkness._

_"Come on. You have to get up—for your friends, your family. Do you intend on letting them down? Do you intend to let them die? You heard his words, right? You _have_ to win."_

_'That voice…who is that?' Tsuna tried to move—tried to get up, but he couldn't._

_"You can't get up? *sigh* Fine, I'll help you just this once." Bright light filled his vision. "Don't let your friends and family down."_

Tsuna woke up with a start, almost tumbling out of bed.

_'That dream again…I still don't know who it was that helped me during the battle with Byakuran…'_

Tsuna looked up at the clock. _'6:50? Might as well get up now, or else Reborn will use one of his Spartan methods to wake me up.'_ Tsuna shuddered, and looked to where Reborn is sleeping in his growing hammock in the corner.

They had broken the curse on the Arcobaleno a while ago, and now all of them, sans Lal Mirch and Yuni, are growing up rather quickly in what appears to be random growth spurts. Reborn now looks as if he is 4 years old, rather than the infant he was before.

Everyone, sans the Shimon Famiglia, who had participated in the Representative Battle had gone home already, since their injuries had healed. Now, their lives have more or less gone back to normal.

School had ended the day before, but Reborn still forced him to get up at 7:00, something about always being ready for the day. Reborn was also still going on about training him to be the Neo Vongola Primo, which really is just the same as Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna shook his head out of his thoughts as he got up to get dressed. He put on a simple white t-shirt, his orange and white 27 hoodie, and long brown pants. As he got dressed, his mind went to his dream.

He knew what the dream was about. It was a memory. It was during the battle with Byakuran in the future, when he had been crushed by Byakuran and was unconscious. The owner of that voice had helped him, but they never revealed their identity.

He finished getting dressed and walked out of his room and went downstairs, tripping on the last step but managing to regain his balance. Calling out his greetings to his mother, he helped set up the table as the other members of the household began to wake up.

Life began as normal, aside from the fact that Gokudera and Yamamoto were invited to join them in breakfast, when they were found outside the door (the former in a one-sided argument with the latter of course), with Reborn stealing his food and Lambo and I-Pin causing havoc as usual. Add Gokudera into the mix and you have the recipe for chaos. However, he had a feeling Reborn was up to something, if that gleam in his eye was any indication aside from his hyper intuition. After Tsuna finished breakfast, he, as well as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-Pin, left the house to hang out with his friends.

They walked to the shopping district, meeting Enma along the way. At the shopping district they met the girls, Ryohei, and the rest of the Shimon Famiglia, sans Adelheid. They window shopped for a while, played some games at the arcade, chased Lambo around, and had lunch at Takesushi.

At six o'clock, they all went home. Of course, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked him to his house. As they neared Tsuna's house, Tsuna's feeling from the morning grew stronger.

"Tsuna? Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, sensing his friend and boss' distress.

"N-No…I just feel that Reborn's up to something," Tsuna replied.

"Oh, the kid huh?"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll protect you no matter what!" Gokudera said, looking at Tsuna with an expression that said, "believe in me", and…were there sparkles around him?

"Yeah," Tsuna smiled gratefully, "Here's my house. Do you want to come in?"

"Ah, I promised my old man that I'd help him in the shop the rest of today, sorry," Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Juudaime! But I need to go replenish my dynamite!" Gokudera replied, bowing ninety degrees.

"It's fine," Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of him, "Well, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah!" replied Gokudera and Yamamoto. And with that, Gokudera and Yamamoto went their separate ways while Tsuna walked into his house.

"I'm home!" Tsuna called.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!"

"I'm going into my room!"

"Okay!"

When Tsuna got to his room, where Reborn was sure to be, he was surprised to see not only said child/adult, but also Giannini, Spanner, and Shoichi there. However, the feeling he had only got worse when he saw what was in his room.

"Finally, you're here, No-good Tsuna," said a baby in a black suit and fedora.

"R-Reborn! What's this?!" asked Tsuna, dreading the answer.

"Hehe," Reborn smirked evilly.

It's never a good sign when he does that.

"It's a device that will train you. Here are your things, and read them when you get to the new world." *smack*

Reborn threw Tsuna his pills, gloves, rings, bag full of clothes and an envelope (which hit him in the face).

After Tsuna got his bearings, his tutor's words registered in his mind, "Hie! N-New world?!"

Just then, Reborn kicked Tsuna-hard-into the machine. Then Spanner pressed a button, and poof. Just like that, Tsuna was gone, into a certain world.

"Good luck, Vongola/Tenth/Tsunayoshi," said Spanner, Giannini, and, Shouichi respectively.

* * *

><p>Omake: The Teleportation Device<p>

_The Day Before_

"Is it finished?" Reborn asked, taking into a Leon- phone.

"Hai! Reborn-san!" replied the voice on the other side of the line which could be identified as Giannini.

"Good. Bring it over right away."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it was okay…please drop a review if you have time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When Tsuna opened his eyes again, he found himself falling through the air.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He reached for his pills, but when he activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he could only slow his decent to lessen the impact of falling into the lake below him. When he finally got out (he stopped his HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode)when he fell into the lake), all of his possessions were sopping wet. Somehow though, when he got it out, the letter was perfectly fine.

"Reborn must have done something to it," Tsuna muttered aloud as he read the letter.

_'Dear No-Good Tsuna,_

_If you're reading this, then you must be alive. By the way, I believe this is a world that uses magic and most of the things here are things that would only exist in a fairy tale. You better not tell anybody you're from the mafia, though not for the reasons you think. We've gained information that someone from our world and from the mafia has gone into that world. So beware. I'll send your guardians later, along with a machine to get back. So until then, stay alive._

_Ciao, Reborn'_

*sigh* "I wish he would tell me these things before he does something drastic," Tsuna exclaimed. "Well, where to now?"

* * *

><p>"Woah! Did a person just fall out of the sky?!" shouted a pink-haired boy in surprise.<p>

"Come on! They may need help!" replied a red haired girl, running to where Tsuna fell in the forest.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently in a large clearing in a forest. For now, Tsuna was just walking aimlessly around, sneezing once in a while next to the lake. By walking aimlessly around, I mean walking in circles.<p>

"ARGH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" he shouted in frustration to the sky while pulling his hair, "That no-good torturing sadistic baby hitman…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>*KHR World*<p>

Suddenly, a certain hitman sneezed.

*gasp* "Reborn-kun, you haven't caught a cold have you?" said a concerned Nana.

"No, mama. I haven't," he replied.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"Someone's going to be tor- I mean tutored very harshly…"

* * *

><p>*FT World*<p>

"HEY!" Tsuna jumped, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" shouted a male voice.

Tsuna turned to the voice and saw four teens and a cat.

"Oh! I-I'm fine," he stuttered out.

"Natsu! You're scaring him!" reprimanded a blonde girl.

"O-oh, it's okay. M-my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Oh. My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," said the blonde girl, hesitating on her last name.

The pink-haired teen smiled widely and said, "My name's Nastu Dragneel! And this is my partner, Happy!" He said, gesturing to the blue cat, smiling widely.

"Aye!" said the cat.

"Hiiiie!" Tsuna suddenly shrieked (not really loud). Everybody winced surprised and thought, _'He shrieks like a girl…'_

"W-what's wrong, Tsuna?" asked Lucy.

"D-did that cat just speak?" asked Tsuna, pointing at Happy in shock.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that? I can fly too, you know," said Happy a little insulted, pouting a bit.

"WHAT!" shouted Tsuna.

"Well carrying on, my name's Gray Fullbuster," said the black-haired mage, cutting in.

"Gray, your clothes," said Lucy exasperatedly.

"Aw, crap." said Gray.

Tsuna just sweat dropped.

"My name's Erza Scarlet," said the scarlet-haired mage as Tsuna turned to look at her.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you all," Tsuna said, smiling slightly.

_'Well, they all seem nice,'_ He thought while smiling.

"Well, looks like Commander was correct after all. I guess this means I shouldn't doubt Commander's word so much. I didn't think he himself would come though… Well, I should get going now, shouldn't I?" said a mysterious figure in a nearby tree, standing up from his previous squatting position. Turning, he paused and looked back again, saying a simple sentence: "Good luck, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is the next chapter...sorry...I tried to make it longer...<p>

Sorry I took so long...I had a lot of stuff to do...and I procrastinated a lot...I'll admit...

Thanks to everyone who has followed and liked this story!

Please drop a review if you have time!


End file.
